padfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera-Sowilo Descended!/Sample Teams
's hit, - (or other heartmaker) is max skilled, and - RCV is decent. - Recommend at least one Lucifer being , if both are there is a chance they could be flash bound in some rooms. Not impossible to survive with such high HP and good heart management, but very risky. - Other subs can be whatever you want, whether for high stats or skills like Gravity to help speed up the grind. Recommend at least one gravity, but various nukes are also good. My subs were , , and . A high-skilled would also be a good choice to speed up the final two battles that flood the board with light orbs. - Room 1: Grind for skills. Room 2: Kill one of the as fast as possible with whatever means necessary, such as gravity or morning star, then grind up the skills again on the remainders. Manage hearts if you take hits. Easy to survive with good heart management. Room 3: Recommend just nuking him. Grinding is possible, but he fills the board with jammers and poison, which is really annoying. Room 4: If any appear, kill them first to prevent flash bind if necessary. If any appear, use skills liberally or manage hearts well to take hits. Room 5: Grind, use skills at leisure. You'll have to fully heal after every hit, but you have 4 boards to do so every time. Use 's skill whenever it's ready, then try to only use the hearts you need. Room 6: Kill s as fast as possible to prevent flash bind if necessary. is relatively harmless to grind but takes a lot of hits, and full-heals once, so nuke if you want. Room 7: Heal fast if you're at 1 HP, otherwise a completely safe grind. She'll bind half the team at 50% health, but only subs. Room 8: The only real dangerous battle. Gravity+Nuke or otherwise kill as fast as possible to prevent dark bind, then use skills liberally to kill as he hits hard and only has a 1-turn cooldown. If you get flash bound with two as leaders, you can't take more than one consecutive hit, and if you have one you can't take more than two. Room 9: Easy grind! Use skills at leisure, just make sure she doesn't get another turn after she says "The end is nigh!" at 15% health. A nuke could finish her. Warning: If you plan to kill her with morning star, leave the board full of hearts first, as your active skills will get locked at the beginning of the next battle. Room 10: Easy grind! Use skills at leisure, just be sure to fully heal at the end of every countdown past 50% health. ---- 1533 LVMAX 1645 LVMAX 1253 LV69 688 LVMAX 599 LVMAX 1533 LVMAX v7.3.0 hp~16,700+ stone0 All fully awoken except baddie. about 280+ eggs total for the team. Use skills liberally as needed as there is plenty of time to stall for skills in this dungeon. Floor 1: kill normally Floor 2: kill normally, one at a time, and be sure to heal. Floor3: Use Minerva to break defense and kill with rows quickly before you get spammed with poison. Floor 4: kill normally Floor 5: you can theoretically take one hit, but I just used Ronia for an easy kill Floor 6: One red row will take out the demons. grind down the vamp to stall for skills. Kill when everything is up. Floor 7: No danger here, just kill normally. Floor 8: Kill one at a time to avoid double evil slash if possible. Floor 9: grind down with 5+ combos, and make sure to heal at every opportunity since she can convert away hearts. Uriel is great here for changing light to fire and helping to heal. Once you get her to green, Ronia + Hera-Ur (possibly unnecessary, but since you need to charge Ronia up next round anyway, why not?) Make sure to make 5+ combos or you're done. Floor 10: Easy as pie. Heal and charge Ronia and Ur. Do NOT go past 50%!!! Once they are up, wait for her to bind Uriel with a thunder arrow, then in order: Ronia, Minerva, Ur, Baddie = OHKO! If you do mess up and go past 50%, finish with Ronia, Ur, Baddie, and go for six 3-orb matches, not rows. }} . Rd1: Stall for skills. Rd2: 2x gravities then grind, attack so that no two cyclops hit at once or back to back. Charge skills. Rd3: Morning Star. Rd4: Grudge Strike. Rd5: Grind until all skills ready then Morning Star. Rd6: Grudge Strike, then stall for Morning Star to nuke vampire. Rd7: Grind and charge skills. Rd8: Gravities, Morning Star on Hellray, grudge strike. Rd9,10: Grind until 49% HP (feel free to fire Noir whenever ready) then gravities, MS, grudge. }}